$h(x) = 6x^{2}-4x+4-2(f(x))$ $g(t) = -4t$ $f(n) = -7n-2(g(n))$ $ g(f(-10)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-10)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-10) = (-7)(-10)-2(g(-10))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(-10)$ $g(-10) = (-4)(-10)$ $g(-10) = 40$